Rest Stop
by InnitMarvelous-archived
Summary: After Tony snaps his fingers, what happened next was something he was totally not expecting. Three Parter; Part of my Endgame Broke My Heart series
1. Chapter 1

_"And... I... am... Iron Man."_

Once he'd finished saying the very words the words he knew would be the harbinger of his death, not wanting to give Thanos a chance to charge at him, he snapped his fingers. The world turned into a radiant white, and for a brief split second, he thought the Stones had evaporated him with their release of power. But his fear, along with the unspeakable pain that had come with wielding the universe's most powerful artifacts, dissipated when the white began to fade.

Once the blindness had left him, Tony blinked then looked around.

Where was he?

One thing he knew for sure he wasn't on the battlefield any more because everywhere he looked, everything around him had a strange sort of soft orange glow to it. It was like the setting sun had bleed its liquid gold into the sky.

He walked forward, then stopped when he realized he wasn't standing on the battlefield any more, but rather in what looked like the middle of shimmering pool of liquid gold.

_I'm definitely not in Kansas or even on Earth any more. Where am I? What's going on? Am I dead?_

"No, you are_ not_ on Earth, presently... or rather what you would call your soul, is not presently not on Earth. You are in the Soul Realm, a place that exists outside of time. As to what is going on, you have just wielded the greatest power in the universe in order to defeat your greatest enemy, and stop him from killing everyone that you love. To answer your final question, Stark, no you are not dead and neither are you going to die."

The voice speaking to him, Tony _knew_ it. It was one he had not heard for fifteen years because he knew the owner of the voice was dead. But _sure_ he himself wasn't dead. .

"No, I am not the man you once knew, Stark. In fact, I am not a man at all."

"Where are you?"

"I am here."

A hand had touched him from behind at the same time the voice answered his question. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, expletives tumbling from his mouth as fast as he could say them while his han shot upwards to clutch the area where the arc reactor was once embedded. He can feel his heart racing, so he takes a few deep breaths before he turns around to look at the hand's owner.

Yinsen.

Yinsen is standing there with the soft, amused smile on his face that he remembers so well from all those years ago. The other man, his fellow captive had rarely had this expression on his face when he had looked at Tony because of the constant pressure and fear their captors had them under every single day.

"Oh yeah, I'm dead. I am so dead!" he stated.

"No, you're not dead."

"Uh yes, I _am_ dead! I can't be anything else but dead since um I know_ you_ died over fifteen years ago!"

Yinsen or whatever this… ghost, apparition, hallucination was gave him the same amused, _infuriating_ smile he remembered so vividly from all those years ago before he contradicted his assessment. "No, Tony Stark, you are **not** dead and no I... am not who you think I am. I am _not_ actually this man you knew in your past life."

He pointed his finger in the other's face, "Aha! There you see! You said _past life_ just now! Oh yeah, I **am** dead! Why don't you just confirm it already? Because if I am dead, then it's not really a shocking surprise since I knew I would die from wielding the Stones! Now granted I was kinda… uh maybe hoping it wouldn't be so instantaneous like being vaporized or something because I would have liked to have just a _little bit_ of time to maybe see some of the people I love before biting the bullet. But when am I ever _that_ lucky? It's pretty obvious I have bitten the bullet Oh well looks like it is what it is and I guess for the afterlife-"

He paused to look around them, "This isn't bad, especially since I wasn't sure if there even was an afterlife. I uh certainly didn't think I'd be going _here_ Heaven, of all places! I thought for sure if there was an afterlife, I'd be going to the _other_ place, if you know what I mean? But I looks like the universe is still capable of surprising someone like me!"

"I have another surprise for you, Stark. You are not in either place you mortals believe you will go after death because you are** not** dead," Yinsen, or rather the being with his face insisted,

His mouth was poised to continue arguing with who or whatever this was standing in front of him but he stopped. He stopped because he decide to look deeply into _Yinsen's_ eyes and saw something he knew he would** never** see in the man's eyes if this were actually the man he'd known in the Afghan cave fifteen years ago. Who this is, or whatever he was, he was ancient. He was ancient by astronomical terms if judging by what he could see in those eyes.

If Tony had to guess he'd say the being who wearing Ho Yinsen's face was way, way, _way_ older than Thor, by thousands of years.

Maybe by millions?

He didn't even want to contemplate him being **billions** of years old because he wasn't sure his little puny, finite mind could take it.

He started laughing at the puny, finite thought. His mind, when among ordinary, honest to goodness _human_ beings was anything but finite. But this was a whole new ball game, especially if he was indeed staring into the face of an impossibly old supernatural or celestial being or _whatever_.

It didn't escape his attention that _Yinsen_ or whatever_ he _was, had been watching him the entire time he tried to work out what was going on in his mind. Finally when he had his thoughts organized enough... or he hoped were organized enough, he cleared his throat as though he needed to get the being's attention.

"Okay... okay let's say I uh completely buy what you said. I'm not dead, and you're not actually Yinsen. If I am not dead and you are not Yinsen, then _why _am I_ here,_ where is _here_, and **who** are you? Better question maybe to ask first is _what_ are you?"

The being with Yinsen's features smiled, and he answered, "I am not human-'

"No kidding, like duh Sherlock,I kinda figured that one out already! And oops, sorry for interrupting! Not really! But you know I just couldn't help myself since that was such a Captain Obvious statement."

The being because that was the way to describe _him_ since Tony didn't have a clue what he really was, waited until he fell silent then continued, "I am not human, and I am not a life form as you normally think of one."

"Are you going to tell me _what_ you are instead telling what I already_ know_ that you're not?"

There was a nod of the _head_, "Yes, I am what you would call one of the Infinity Stones."

Tony knew his eyes widened to cartoon proportion in size, for some reason he sudden;y had trouble getting the simple question of,"You're what?"

"I said I am what you and so many of the others on your plane of existence call an Infinity Stone."

Tony stared at him with what he knew was an idiotic expression on his face, and then in a flash he burst into laughter. Laughter that may have rivaled Thor's own past boisterous guffawing but there was no way of knowing not one else was here to judge and neither was Thor.

The one who looked like Yinsen and told him he was an Infinity Stone watched him with the amused look of someone who not only on a more superior level but who actually _knows_ that they were.

"If you are one of the Infinity Stones, the Soul Stone, and if it's true that you can take on any form so we can communicate, then _why_ did you choose Yinsen?"

"I chose him because we thought he would help put you at ease. But given your response by the arguments you have made, it seems we made the wrong choice. Perhaps I should take on another form? What about this one?"

Yinsen vanished, and in _his_ place was...

"Pepper!"

"Yes, the one you call Pepper."

"She's my wife."

"Is this better?"

"Not really! I mean I could spend eternity just looking at her face and listening to her talk but when it's not really her, no it's not better!"

"Very well, perhaps _this_ form would better suit you?"

Pepper vanished to be replaced with that of a young woman, a teenager. Tony studied her face, not sure who he was looking at for some time then the light of recognition went off in his head.

"Morgan?"

Before him stood the almost grown version of his daughter, and he didn't like it. If he had to judge the double apparition's approximate age he'd say she was about fifteen or sixteen. She was beautiful and still looked so much like him except for her cheeks reminded him more of Pepper's than his own. Perhaps he was being given a look into his daughter's future, and he thinks that most fathers would find that an amazing experience to have. But not him because it was a reminder that he was currently at a rest stop from the reality of where he was actively dying.

"Could you please go back to being Yinsen?" he finally asked when he at last found the words.

The transformation back was instantaneous, and once more he was looking into the other man's eyes. He gave relieved nod, "That's better. Now about you being one of the Infinity Stones... it's obvious that you wanted to talk to me because if not then _why_ are the both of us standing here in this... uh place? So _why_ did you want to talk to me? I mean I am not exactly in a big hurry for my lights to be punched out for the last time **ever** but it doesn't mean that I want to stand here for an eternity with talking to you either. Sooooo how about we get this show on the road so I can get on with whatever is coming next." He'd thought about using the word _inevitably_, but changed his mind a microsecond later when he remembered it was the very last thing Thanos had smugly said in their final showdown. Then he realized his _other_ mistake he'd made just now.

_Good one, Tony. You just told one of the immortal Infinity Stones that you want it to make whatever point it wants to make so you can get on with dying!_

When _Yinsen _arched an eyebrow at his statement, Tony swallowed, hard, thinking he had without a doubt just said the wrong thing.

Oh well, not the first time his mouth had gotten him in trouble and if it had this time, at least it would be the _last_.

He knew there was no taking the words back now, and even if all that was waiting for him whenever he left this place was death, he meant every word he uttered.

"Very well if you wish for us to_ get this show on the road_, then we shall do as you wish."

Of course, at hearing this not Yinsen refer to himself in the plural form yet again, Tony couldn't help nor did he want to help the smart remark that shot out of his mouth, "Who is this _we_ you keep referring to?"

"The other Infinity Stones, of course."

"Oh, right. Of course the other Infinity Stones!" he quipped, gesturing for the doppelganger to continue.

"You may be one of the most impertinent, infuriating mortals we have ever encountered but you will live," _Yinsen_ stated simply.

"I... what? What did you just say?"

"I said, Stark, that when you are returned to your place in the flow of time, you are going to live. You are not going to die as a consequence of wielding one of the greatest powers in the universe."

"I'm not?"

"No, you are _not_."

"But... not that I _want_ to die but why? Why would you l-let me_ live_ when I knew going in using the Infinity Stones would kill me?"

He remembered what he said to Thor what now an hour... or few hours ago now? He had seen the Asgardian was truly in no shape to wield the Stones. Once the demigod may have been able to handle their power coursing through him without them killing him but not in his current physical condition. Thing was, Thor had _known _it too and he probably wanted the Stones to kill him. He was suicidal and there was no way Tony could stand there and let him **kill** himself just to end whatever emotional and mental agony he'd been in for the last five years.

He had known when he swapped the Stones from Thanos for the final time, and went to use them after they were in place, he was going to die. If a damaged demigod couldn't use them without being killed, then it was the only logical conclusion that he, a mere mortal man in a can would be literal toast.

_No, it's not just the fact that that glove's channeling enough energy to char a continent. I'm telling you, you're in no condition to. _

"It is because you did not use the greatest power source in the universe for your own gain but for the true gain of others, we have decided to let you live."

"You have? Decided to let me live that is?"

"Yes, we have. Remember our warning to you: The road ahead of you won't be easy or even short. You have a long recovery ahead of you, Stark."

"But a long and difficult recovery, right? The keyword is long, right?"

The _Yinsen_ apparition nodded his head, "Yes."

Tony gave a watery, grateful smile, "Well, it's not like I haven't done long and difficult before in the past right? I can do it again. I _will_ do it again if it means I get to be there to be there for my kids." More than anything in the entire universe he wanted to be there to see his baby girl grow into the strong, beautiful woman he knew she was going to be from the moment he first held her in his arms, and he wanted to be there to continue to help Peter on his own path to greatness. But also knowing he was going to be able to grow old with the love of his life, while being able to continue to give Rhodey and Happy more gray hairs made him choke out the two most gratitude words of his life, "Thank you."

"You may want to hold back thanking us, Stark, because as I said before the road you are about to travel isn't going to be easy. For the only part of what should naturally happen that we are interfering with is what should have been your death. The life you will know once you leave this place will not be, at first, without a great amount of pain."

"Hey, I'm going to live. You said so and so what if there's a lot of pain that goes with getting to live? I'm not a stranger to most forms of pain. For example..." He pointed to his chest where the arc reactor housing rested, "The original version of _this _came after you carved a hole in my chest so you could stick a car battery powered electromagnet in there."

When the apparition of Yinsen gave him a look of confusion he added, "Well not you _you _but the guy you just happen to look like right now... he's the guy who put this..." His voice trailed off as he gestured lamely in the housing's direction again. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, like I said, getting that done _without _anesthetic was one of the most painful moments of my life. Of course that was a like a walk in the park compared to what I felt when I used the Stones to..."

He stopped talking again when he realized that he was rambling on and on, then said, "Anyway, I can handle the pain if it means I get to live and be with Pepper and my little girl, and and..."

The gentle smile on the Yinsen lookalike's face made him fall quiet once more because for a brief moment the smile made him believe the actual man he had known in that cave was standing right there in front of him, listening to him babble on and on.

Suddenly, the doppelganger's face became serious, and his tone was equally as serious when he spoke, "You must leave this place soon."

Tony swallowed, sobering at the words. He didn't mind the pain he knew was waiting because he knew he was going to live. But just because he had said that he didn't mind the pain if it meant he would get to live, it didn't mean he was looking forward to going through it either. Still there was else nothing for it, and in the end it really was a small price to pay to be able to live after he had fully expected to die.

"But first..."

These words snapped (no pun intended) Tony from his thoughts and he made sure he was listened to what the apparition had to tell him.

"But first before you leave, there is someone here who would like to see you."

"Who?"

"Why don't you turn around and see?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** My special thanks to **pherryt** of the _**Weekend Writing Marathon**_ for the help I was given! This fanfic definitely would not have seen its second or third chapters if they hadn't given me the help I needed! THANK YOU!

* * *

_"Why don't you turn around and see?" _a voice he knew very well prompted from behind. Dumbstruck, he continued staring at Yinsen but not Yinsen for another moment or so, motionless except for his sporadic blinking and ragged breathing.

"Hey, Shellhead, are you going to turn around and say hello? We... well_ you _don't have forever and we need to talk before you go back."

"How do I know that you're not just another representation of the Stones?" he asked, still not turning around to face_ her_.

"Because I'm not, Tony. It's really me, It's Natasha... or, if you insist, Natalie Rushman. See how..._ why_ would one of the Stones tell you they're Natalie if it's really one of the Stones? I'm sure being the most powerful artifacts in the universe they have better things to do than to stand here playing games with you! Come on, Tony! I know that even you are not that egotistical to believe that!"

"I suppose you have a fair point," he conceded while slowly turning to face her. Shrugging, he added, "They have better ways to entertain themselves, I'm sure."

For as long as he'd known her, Natasha rarely dressed in anything that wasn't usually a dark color and to see her in what she was wearing now surprised him. She was wearing a knee length, light blue sundress and her hair was styled like the way it had been the first time he had _met_ her. But what surprised him more than what she was wearing was the contented serenity he could see in her smiling eyes.

"So," he said, taking a step closer to her, "It seems the, um, afterlife is treating you well, Agent Romanoff."

She looked around. "It's been a lot better than anything I expected to get... if there was an afterlife. I wasn't a believer until I jumped off a cliff and woke up here."

"Uh, yeah about that-"

"Don't," she said, her voice stopping him from saying whatever he had been about to say, "It's over now, and I hope by the fact I'm only seeing you here now means that we _won_ this time. Did we? Did we win _this _time, Tony?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, we _won._.. or at least I think we did." He looked around for _Yinsen_ and he noticed not only was he gone but they were now standing on a shore. "I mean, I snapped my fingers and the very next second, I wake up _here_. Literally, _the very next second _and-"

A voice that, of course sounded like Yinsen, interrupted their conversation to address Tony's concerns. "Yes, you won, Stark. And to answer your question, we've frozen time in place until we return you to your reality."

"Thank you," he said to the disembodied voice, and then turning back to Natasha, "Well, that answers your question. Yes, we _won_. We beat Thanos... wait! Would you believe that we actually had to fight him _again_? I mean, I thought he was supposed to be dead, and he appears out of literal nowhere! He _attacked_ us and the compound was razed to the ground before we ever knew what had _hit_ us!"

Natasha's eyes grew wide.

Well, that answered his question about whether or not she could see what was going on back home, or to the people she had left behind.

"Oh my... Tony, was _anyone_ hurt or... killed during the bombardment?"

From the first time since he'd met her up until now, Tony couldn't recall seeing such fear on her face, and it was unsettling.

"No, there were just a bunch of cuts and bruises distributed evenly among us. I think the fact none of us were hurt any worse from the attack qualifies as a real miracle since Thanos completely caught us with our pants down."

"But Thor_ killed_ him, Tony. I was there when he killed him. _How_ could he be the one to attack the compound?"

Tony shrugged, "Well it's like I told Cap before the whole grand melee with Thanos started, when you mess with time, it tends to mess right back."

Natasha shook her head. "But you won. Despite that, _we_ won."

"Yeah, we did," Tony said. "I have a feeling that we won is thanks, in no small part, to whatever it is you did. What _was_ it you did, anyway? Barton couldn't really bring himself to talk about what happened on Boromir."

"Vormir. It was Vor... mir, _not_ Boromir," Natasha corrected with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Vormir, Boromir, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that one is the planet I died on and the other one is a character from Lord of the Rings."

"Whatever," Tony retorted, rolling his eyes. "Point is you _died_ there, and none of the rest of us really know what happened because Barton's too broken up to give us the deets. So just _what_ did happen on Boro... uh Vormir?"

If they were in any other time or perhaps place, he knew she wouldn't have given him a real _honest_ answer to his question. He knew that Natasha wasn't one to talk about herself. Given the fact he could count the fingers on one hand the things he knew about **her** as herself, and not as Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, former Agent of SHIELD, was proof of this. But they weren't in another time or place, and this... this was literally the last time they'd be able to talk to each other for a long, long,_ long_ time to come.

_Perhaps forever_, he thought.

There was something inside him that told him that _yes_ they would one day meet again. It would probably be in the distant future, when he was an old man (now there was a novel thought) who had had many happy days of love and peace with his family behind him. As he looked at her, he _hoped _with every part of his being that it would happen some day, that they would see each other again.

No, it would not be_ forever_.

_Ask her again._

Whatever it was that told him they would meet again was also urging him. He knew if he wanted to know what had happened on Vormir, he would need to ask her about it now.

_Because Barton may never be able to bring himself to talk about what happened._

"What did Clint tell you about what happened?" she asked, beating him to speaking.

"Nothing too specific. The only thing he could get out was something about you sacrificing yourself for the Soul Stone and then he clammed up when any of us pressed him for an answer about what he meant by that, exactly."

She was quiet for a moment, taking in what he'd told her about her best friend's reaction to her death. It was obvious that she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Nat," Tony said in a mild voice when she didn't speak, "_What_ happened?"

Natasha shrugged, "A sacrifice was required to claim the Soul Stone, and I didn't go all the way through time to an alien planet for it not to be retrieved."

"A sacrifice? What exactly do you mean by _sacrifice_?" He feared he already knew.

"Just what it sounds like. I know you know what the word sacrifice means so I'll skip to the part where it was either me or Clint who would be the sacrifice."

"And he let it be you who killed yourself?" Even as he said it, Tony wished he could take the words back - not because the words made her angry, but because he could see the hurt they'd caused. He knew the hurt wasn't for herself but was rooted in the fact he obviously thought so little of Clint. He opened his mouth to utter the word sorry but she cut him off, anger replacing the hurt.

"He didn't** let** me kill myself, Stark..."

Tony winced when he heard his surname come out her mouth in a hiss. It wasn't a good sign at all, because while she may have called him Stark at other times besides when she was angry, she was definitely angry now, and perhaps rightfully so.

"After we found out one of us had to die so the other one could take the Stone, we _fought_ each other! I..._ won_ the fight, and _I_ traded my life for the Stone."

Tony nodded, uncertain what else to say other than make an attempt to give her an apology. He knows he should not have said what he said, even if what Rhodey had told him about the ex-SHIELD agent's activities during the last five years were true. He should not have said it because he'd observed Natasha and Clint together enough over the years to know that whether Clint had turned vigilante or not, the former would never have let her die in _his_ place without giving her one heck of a fight over it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said simply, his head dropping, not looking at her.

At his apology, her anger deflated, "It's... it's okay. I know that neither you nor Clint ever really got to know each other all that well."

_Or any of the Avengers, actually._ The bittersweet thought passed through Tony's mind.

_Yes_, they all knew each other well enough in the sense they all knew what each member of the team was capable of in a fight. But as for knowledge on the personal level? No, he'd never been fortunate enough to be given much of an opportunity where he'd to be _able_ to get to know any of the team that way. Banner had been the only exception and there had been times that even he had made clear he'd rather maintain a little bit of a distance with Tony.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the same had applied to their current situation with Thanos.

Sure, after Lang had given them renewed hope that they could bring everyone back they'd all put aside their differences one last time to come together again. Yes, sure, there was a part of him that told him given the impossible obstacle they had to overcome, it had been more than just putting aside their differences. But the truth of the matter was, nothing had really changed, and once he went back, he knew everything would go back to the way it had been before they'd been given new hope.

"Yeah, well, I still shouldn't have implied what I was implying about Barton. I know you mean... uh_ meant_ a lot to him." How could he not know it after witnessing Clint's raw pain and grief first hand? He knew very well that the former SHIELD assassin never would have let Nat sacrifice herself without fighting her over it.

She nodded, then smiled at him, her eyes bright, "So, they're sending you back, hmm?"

"Yeah, looks like they are. Listen Nat, I'm-"

"If you're about to say you're sorry because they're letting you go back when I can't, don't you** dare **finish that sentence, Tony Stark. I made my choice. I was able to do it mostly without any regrets. Plus, there's the fact it wasn't too bad of a way to go when you take into account that I was a trained killer for most of my life, just following orders without question or hesitation." She shrugged. "I really expected to have a longer, more painful death than the quick one I got on Vormir."

"But it's still not right... or fair that you have to stay dead while I get to go back. I mean _why_ am I more deserving to get a chance to live and you _don't _Let's not forget that I made my billions by selling weapons and I was literally called the Merchant of Death."

"Life's not fair, Tony. I know you of all people would know that."

He sighed, nodding. "I do know... _better_ than most people. But even knowing life's not fair doesn't mean I have to_ like_ it, Nat."

"No, I suppose you don't. Just like _I_ wouldn't like it if it were you or Steve or Clint here in my place... or even Lang. I guess it is what it is, though, and it's _okay_, Tony. I'm at peace with this, with my death."

"Are you?" he asked, unsure if she was telling him the complete truth or not. It would be like her not to.

Natasha nodded. "I am. I am going to miss you all, but I'm finally able to rest from my past. My ledger has been wiped clean of the blood at last. It's not dripping red anymore."

"And you're really okay with your death?"

"Yes, I'm okay with my death, Tony. I am at peace with what happened, and I hope, given time, you and the others will all be able to make peace and come to terms with it too."

"I hope so, too, but it might take some of us longer than others." He truly _did _hope he could.

"That's understandable, and not unexpected. But you tell everyone not to take too long in coming to terms with my death, okay? Or I'll find a way to haunt them."

He looked at her for a long moment. "Okay, I will relay your wishes to everyone, but I can't promise how long it'll take some of us to do what you ask."

"Fair enough. I know everyone's different in how they mourn and how they come to terms with their grief."

"Yeah."

"I want to make a personal request of you, Tony."

"Is it something you want or need to do once I get back on my feet? Just remember it might take me awhile to do that... not to mention it might take me awhile to remember too but whatever it is, of course I'll do it, Nat. We owe you, we all do."

"Then I want you to retire, for** real** this time."

"Your request is for me to retire," Tony deadpanned, and she nodded, "You're joking, right?"

"No, I am being serious. I want you to retire from being Iron Man. Forever."

"You knew I was_ retired_ right before you, Steve, and Lang all showed up on my doorstep, right? You and Steve showed up, both of you_ knowing _I couldn't say no and actually stick to it!"

"I know we... Steve and I took advantage of that fact but we had no other options. Bruce is smart but when we went to him next, he told us time travel wasn't exactly his area of expertise-"

"Technically it wasn't mine either."

"But you still figured it out, and you did it all in_ one_ night! I lo... Bruce means... _meant_ a lot to me but if you hadn't figured it out, and you then hadn't made the decision to take the risk with us..."

"Neither of us would be here in this place right now."

"Probably not, and half of the universe would still be... not there," Nat agreed. "Look, there's just this one last thing I _need_ you to do for me, please. It's important.

Her words were half statement, and what sounded like a half plea as though she were maybe afraid he would say no to what she was about to ask him. Like he could have done that after what she'd done for them all. Or maybe was it the fact that what she was about to ask of him would be just that hard to fulfill? In any case, whatever else she was about to ask of him, he knew he could not deny her whatever her request was, just like he was sure that she wouldn't deny him if their situation were reversed.

He nodded, "What is it? What do you need me to do, Nat?"

"I need you to give Clint a message for me."

"If I can remember it-"

"You will, Stark," _Yinsen's_ voice reassured.

"Okay then, I guess that settles that issue. What do you want me to tell Clint for you?"

"Tell Clint that it's okay if he grieves for a little while, but that he's not allowed to grieve over me forever."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"There's one more part to my message. I also want you to tell him that he's not allowed to mope around and that if he does, I am going to find a way to..." She continued to speak but her words ceased to make sense and Tony almost panicked, thinking they weren't making sense because he was being pulled away before they were done talking. But he didn't leave this place as he feared, and a little more time went by before he realized something.

"Wait, did you just speak part of that in Russian?" Tony asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I did."

"You _do_ know that I don't speak Russian, right?"

"I know."

"But you want me to give Barton a message with a part of it being in a language that I don't even speak?"

"Yes."

"How-"

"You will remember," the familiar voice interjected.

Tony and Natasha looked at each other before he said, "Okay, it seems I am going to remember. I still want to hear the part in Russian a few more times."

Natasha nodded and did as he asked, repeating slowly the words she had said four more times, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so... or rather I got it about as much as I'm going to. Do I even want to know what any of those words mean?"

"Let's just say Clint will _know_ the message is from me when he hears them."

"Can't resist being all mysterious and all coverty on me one last time huh, Agent Romanoff?" he quipped but there was no heat or bitterness in his words.

Natasha shrugged, playing along, "Oh, you know me. It's so much a part of my DNA that I just can't help myself."

Despite the fact the memory that had inspired their exchange just now was not a happy one for either of them, they both still smiled. The past was in the past now, and they had to let bygones be just that, bygones. They didn't have to be told to know that after this moment in time, they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time to come. So if there were ever a time to forgive for past mistakes and things they'd said to hurt each other, it was now.

Yinsen's voice broke in, "We need to send you back soon, Stark."

Tony's eyes met her wet ones while he asked, "Do I have the time to say goodbye?"

"Yes, you do but do not make it a long one."

He nodded and cleared his throat, "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," she murmured.

A few seconds of silence passed, neither of them knowing what to say exactly, and then Tony decided that he might as well be the one to break the ice, "Listen, Nat, I-" However those three words were as far as he got into what he was going to say because Natasha did something that shocked him into speechlessness.

To say Tony was shocked that he was standing in some kind of metaphysical afterlife rest stop in which Natasha Romanoff's arms were wrapped around him was_ almost_ the understatement of the century. There were only two things that topped it: the fact that Pepper had actually married which was followed by the ultimate one, the one he knew would never be topped, which was the fact he had been and was capable of actually being a good father to Morgan.

"You do know I'm not going to bite right, Tony?" she asked in a gentle tone, obviously cottoning on to the fact that something was wrong. She was always good at reading people, he mused, though Tony was sure his stiff posture would have been a dead giveaway to most _anyone_.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he murmured, willing himself to relax, "Sorry. I'm just not used to... used to _this_."

He left the words _from you_ unspoken but they both heard them anyway. It was okay, though. In fact it _felt_ good because although they'd been teammates (_barely_) for years, the times where they felt like they were actually friends were few and far in between sadly. Even fewer were the times they had shown _this_ kind of physical affection towards each other. It just wasn't something they'd done, or at least, it wasn't something _he'd_ done with the people who were supposed to be more than just his teammates.

Still, that was in the past as much as anything else was. As he melted into her embrace, he thought about how much it was nice to be on the receiving end of the gift that Tony had only ever witnessed her giving to the others many times, but had never really given to him.

He hummed, or did he purred? He wasn't sure which but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression so he quipped, "We should have done this sooner." He felt her nod, and knew she'd read his mind when she spoke quietly into his ear.

"Yeah, this is _nice_. I'm sorry I didn't let myself see the truth sooner."

He would regret the movement as soon as he'd done it, but he pulled back, and looked at her, "_What_ truth?"

"That you are totally _not _the person I described in the report I handed in to Fury."

Tony started to make a fuss, deny what she just said, but what was the point? This was literally the last time they'd see each other for a very long time, perhaps _forever_.

_No, it won't be forever. But it will be a very long time for _you.

Okay, so he _would_ see her again at_ some _point, something inside told him this was_ not _the last time they'd meet. He felt whatever was telling him that he'd see her again also urging him to drop his mask of pretense. He could feel that it was time for them both to stop pretending and making any more denials with each other. It was sad, he realized, that after all these years they'd still been keeping up the basic same appearance they'd each worn during Nat's assignment from Fury all those years ago.

"No, I am_ not _the person you described in that report... well the part of the report Fury told me about. _Yes_, I know I was acting erratic and on a really big self-destructive streak that weak but-"

"But you were_ also_ dying from palladium poisoning and-"

"And I didn't see another other way out besides acting the way I was and trying to push Pepper and Rhodey back as far away from me as I could get them." He saw her nod.

"So it wouldn't hurt them so much when you died."

"That was the plan. I don't think it-" Tony trailed off when she started saying the latter words along with him.

"They both care about and_ love_ you too much," she stated the obvious with a gentle bluntness.

"I know... I know they_ do_, and I can never figure out _why_ because let's face it I'm the world's biggest pain in the-" He stopped talking when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"They love you, Tony, because while you're a pain, you are not by far the world's biggest pain."

"Oh, come on, Red! You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better!"

"I'm_ not_ lying for your information. Because I know someone who is a far bigger pain than even you are!"

Tony's eyes narrowed, and he scrutinized her face, as he tried to decide if she was being serious or just saying that to make him feel better. It seems that she had acquired a new ability here in this place because she interrupted his thoughts.

"_No_, I didn't say that just to give your ego a stroke, Stark!" she retorted with an eye roll, "Because I _do _know... or rather I knew someone who is a far more bigger pain than even _you_. It's really obvious _who_ I am talking about if you only _think_ about it, Tony."

He did as she suggested thought about_ who_ she means, and a millisecond later, he blurts out, "Barton. It's Barton."

Natasha smirked at him, "See I told you that it was obvious."

Tony had his mouth open to retort to her retort but didn't get a word out because _Yinsen's _voice interrupted them again. "It's time not, Stark. We must send you back to your body and your own time."

"No, not yet!"

"We've already given you a lot of time, Stark."

"I know, but I just want five more minutes."

_Yinsen_ was silent for a few seconds, then said, "Two minutes more."

"But-"

"Two minutes is all you have left, Stark. We will not grant you anymore time in the Soul Realm than that… unless you wish to stay now?"

"No, I don't intend to stay!"

"Then we suggest that you say your goodbyes and prepare to leave."

Tony wanted to argue with the Stones, he really did.

Natasha stopped him, "Tony, don't. We only have two minutes, probably less now."

He looked at her, and finally nodded, "Yeah, only two minutes. I guess this is it then."

"I guess it is."

"Look Nat, I'm so-"

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence. It's in the past, and it's over. We both did things to others and to each other that we both regret. But I think it's enough that we both know it."

"Yeah, enough."

"Do you need me to repeat my message to Clint one more time?"

"No, let me try."

"Go ahead."

Tony recited, or he thought he recited what she had said.

Nat smiled at him, "Your pronunciation sucks."

"Well thank you so much, Agent Romanoff! I think considering I've never spoken a word of Russian beyond the words for yes, no, and vodka I think I'm doing pretty good."

"When you put it that way, yes I think you are. And it's good enough that Clint should be able to get the message."

_Thirty seconds_

They stared at each other, then Tony shocked them both by hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you, Nat."

"I'm going to miss you too, Tony."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Tell everyone that… that I love them all and that I'll miss them."

"I will."

_Ten seconds_

He could tell that you wanted to say something else, something that was really hard for her to say.

"And tell Bruce that I'm-"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** The conclusion! Thanks for all the wonderful comments on my fics!

* * *

"Ah, Birdbrain, you're here... and just when I was about ready to sic the Wonderful Wizard of Kamar-Taj on you to drag your sorry-"

"If you're referring to_ Doctor_ Strange I think it's just a _little _obvious that he already did, Stark! Why else do you think I am standing here all the way back in Wakanda _weeks_ after I went back _home_?!"

Tony's answer to that was one of his patented smirks.

Clint glared back at him, but there were no ill feelings behind the look, just impatience. "Now, what exactly did you want, Tony? I'd like to be back home _before_ my wife realizes I was _abducted_ by a wizard on my way back to bed from the bathroom!"

The billionaire gave a nod, and switched to serious mode right away, "I have a message for you."

"A message? What kind of message? Who's it from?"

He knew in the next few seconds he was about to confirm what the archer already thought about him, and that was he was insane. Tony knew if he were in Clint's place, he would without a doubt find what he was about to say to be insane. But because he had made a promise to a dearly departed friend, and he was going to keep it no matter what his former teammate thought of him afterwards.

Tony's thoughts were broken when Clint shifted on his feet. He gestured towards a chair that was second closest to his bed, which was of course was Pepper's seat. He was surprised when the archer took a seat without saying a word.

"This is going to sound crazy, like something that would be the byproduct of a dying brain deprived of oxygen or something but you need to hear me out because this _really_ happened and I have proof for you that what I am telling you is real. You just need to give me a chance, okay?"

Barton stared at him, then crossing his arms, leaned forward in the chair, "Okay, you've piqued my curiosity if nothing else. Now what _is_ it?"

"You promise that you're going to give me a chance to prove it before you blow me off?"

"_Yes_, I promise I will give you a chance to prove it. Now, would you spill it whatever it is, Stark?"

Tony nodded, "Okay after I said one of the most epic one liners in the history of one liners to Thanos..."

He saw Clint roll his eyes at his oh so _modest_ statement, and ignoring the eye roll he pressed on, "In the moment that followed me snapping my fingers, there was, and this is the only way I know how to describe what happened, was that it was a freezing of time... at least it was for_ me_. No, that's not right. Wait that's not right! Time didn't freeze for me because I was aware of the passage of it but I think it froze for the rest of you."

"Oh my…" Clint interrupted, throwing his hands up, "does this little lead up of yours have an end to it or should I just get more comfortable right now?"

Shooting the now retired for _real_ archer a glare, Tony grabbed back the control of this conversation, "My_ point_ is, sapsucker, is _something_ happened to me, and led to me making a promise to someone that I'd deliver a message to you."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Taking a deep breath, Tony closed his eyes as he tried to bring up the words of Natasha's message to the man standing in front of him. Once he was sure he had them, he said the phrase (or was it _phrases_) that she had said to him. Tony then opened his eyes just in time to catch Clint's reaction to what he'd heard. All color had drained from Clint's face, and he was white as a sheet.

"Nat," he whispered.

Tony was relieved, and nodded, "Good, I guess I said that okay enough that you-"

"Your accent and pronunciation really _sucks_ man-"

"So I've been told!"

"-but yeah, I caught enough of the words you mangled to know that it had to be Nat who was behind the message."

"Yes, it was her."

"So you _saw_ her?"

Tony's eyes dropped to his right side where he was missing an arm now and nodded, "Yeah, in the place I went to after I snapped. I don't know what you'd call it but I guess it was something like an afterlife rest stop or whatever. But she was there. Natasha was there, and we... we talked for awhile before I had to come back."

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Things."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like some things I'd rather not talk about now."

"Why not?"

"Because... and before you take this_ any_ further, do you want to tell me what Nat's message to you said?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because it was personal."

"Well, there you go. What we said was just between _us_."

Clint looked like he wanted to push the point further, then to Tony's surprise, he nodded, "Okay, then I guess I have to respect that then."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well if that's all you needed to say to me, I think I should be going now."

"Aww, dodo breath, you don't have to run off so soon!"

"Actually I think I do. You're starting to look like death warmed over instead of just crap warmed over, and I don't want to give your wife or your best friend for that matter, a good reason to kick my butt into the middle of the next century."

Tony nodded, his eyes already starting to close, "Okay, if you must..."

"Yeah, I think I should. Get some rest-"

"Are you kidding? That's all I can do right now!"

"I want to hold a memorial for Nat as soon as possible, so that means you need to concentrate getting better sooner rather than later."

Tony dragged his eyes open again to give the archer a look, "I'm doing my best, believe me."

"That's all I ask for."

"Okay, go on, get out of here already if you're going. Get back to your wife and kids and let the world's greatest hero get some sleep!"

"Bye, Stark."

"See you around, Barton."


End file.
